


I was most alive with you

by Livesinanimehell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinanimehell/pseuds/Livesinanimehell
Summary: when you lose the one you love most, you want nothing more than to be with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry this is so sad

Lance sighed and looked outside. He was contained in his room and had been for a few days now. His stomach rumbled but he knew he couldn’t leave. They all knew it, he would either die naturally or….but either way he couldn’t be allowed near the others. He looked down sadly at his once beautiful tanned skin now scratched and splotchy, black and infected. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had gotten into but whatever it was, it was dangerous and deadly. He layed back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Being alone for days...really gave you time to think. His gut seemed to twist violently, his heart throbbing painfully when he let himself think. He knew he was going to die. The question was just when…. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He would never see his family again...He was going to die in space forgotten...and worthless. His friends would live on without him. He felt sobs bubbling in his chest as he thought about how he was failing voltron….failing the universe….failing himself...all because of a stupid mistake. He raised his hand above his head, staring at the infected skin with disdain and misery. He almost wished death would come, waiting was torture. He figured he should already be dead, the faster….the faster everyone could forget him. A knock on the door startled him and he turned his head, sighing sadly. Keith stood outside his door. He could see the other male more or less clearly thought the window on his door. Lance stood, his legs giving out almost instantly as he pathetically crawled his way over to the door and placed his hand on the glass. Keith sat and pressed his hand on the other side, trying not to cry, trying to be strong for his friend. Lance smiled sadly at him, it was heartbreaking. It said….it’s almost time...Keith bit his lip trying to hold in a sob as he pressed his forehead against the glass, lance doing the same. The misery and pain in lance’s eyes was unbearable. Keith closed his eyes trying to block out the image, but it was burned into his mind. He sighed “we’re working for a cure….” he said quietly though the glass, but they both knew it was in vain. Eventually keith had to leave, and lance was left alone to his mind again. He lay in bed until morning. Uneventful…..until he felt a pain in his chest. “It’s happening…..” he began to cry as with each beat of his heart the poison flowed through him. It had finally reached his heart, he was going to die. He wanted to say goodbye, he wanted to say sorry, he wanted to scream and be held safe again. He crawled to the door and began to pound weakly on his glass as his vision began to fade. He heard faint footsteps and a flash of a red jacket….and keith’s crying face before his heart stopped and he sunk to the floor. Keith screamed. He Pounded on the glass of lance’s door and screamed his name desperately. His cries echoing through the castle. Keith had tears streaming down his face. He opened the door to lance’s room, locking and shutting it again before shiro could grab him as he came running around the corner “No! Keith! You can still get infected!” shiro shouted, pounding at the door, but keith ignored him and picked lance up, cradling him in his arms and against his chest “i’m so sorry…..I’m so sorry…...I love you…..lance...Please….” he cried softly, burying his face into the dead boy's chest. He carefully picked him up and laid him on his bed, arranging the covers so that you couldn’t see the blackened infected skin. He looked down at his own hand and sighed as he watched his fingers start to get black and splotchy. He smiled softly and climbed into bed with lance, pulling out his sword and whispering, “i love you…” to the dead man next to him before impaling himself in the stomach. He cried out in agony as blood gushed from his core, and he held lance tight in his arms as he cried.   
“I’ll be with you soon...I love you lance..”


End file.
